bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Sra. Puff
La Señora Puff es un personaje principal de Bob Esponja. Es la maestra de la Escuela de Botes de la Sra. Puff. Bob ha asistido a la escuela desde su apertura, y ha fallado a su examen final de conducción en incontables ocasiones, a menudo hiriendo a la señora Puff y/o provocando daños en la escuela en el proceso. Vida La Sra. Puff es el propietaria y única instructora de "La Escuela de Botes de la Sra. Puff", donde los estudiantes son evaluados para recibir su licencia de conducir. La escuela consta de un solo salón de clases, donde la señora Puff da clases de conducción al igual que un maestro de educación primaria, rodeado por un campo de entrenamiento grande con muchas características y un pez globo. La señora Puff tiene la habilidad de inflarse a sí misma, lo que por lo general hace cuando se asusta o hay heridos. Bob Esponja es el estudiante más antiguo de la señora Puff, es la ruina de su existencia. Su personalidad molesta, su conducción temeraria y la incapacidad para mejorar lo hacen ser su tormento sin fin. Bob Esponja ha fallado el examen de conducción en incontables ocasiones, a menudo el terminando con el envío de la Sra. Puff al hospital y causando inmensos daños a la propiedad en el proceso. En múltiples ocasiones, ella ha sido enviada a la cárcel como resultado de sus acciones. thumb| señora puff Para empeorar las cosas, Bob Esponja no ha asumido que la realidad es que no ha logrado aprender a conducir correctamente, en gran parte debido a su ilimitado optimismo. Esta actitud provoca que la señora Puff sea muy paranoica y errática, haciéndola tener un historial de inestabilidad mental. En "Nada de viajes gratis", se da a entender que ella ha tenido que mudarse a otra ciudad y empezar una nueva vida con un nuevo nombre en el pasado. En dicho episodio, cuando la señora Puff, piensa que está a punto de morir, dice:" ¿De dónde me equivoqué? " La escena luego muestra a un flashback de la misma señora Puff, presumiblemente en la apertura de su escuela, diciendo "... siempre y cuando un estudiante está dispuesto a aprender, nunca se dé por vencido.", tras lo cual inmediatamente después de que ella dice esto, Bob Esponja aparece y se presenta a ella. En el episodio " Sra.puff esta despedida http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Mrs._Puff,_You%27re_Fired", la Sra. Puff es despedida por su jefe, el señor Fitz, quien sostiene a su responsable de repetidos fracasos de Bob Esponja. Sin embargo, es contratada nuevamente al final del episodio, una vez que Fitz se da cuenta de que Bob Esponja es ineducable. thumb En el episodio " Krusty Lovehttp://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Krusty_Love", Don Cangrejo se enamora con la señora Puff, y empiezan a salir. Aunque todavía están en buenos términos al final del episodio, su relación no se ha mencionado desde entonces. En ese mismo episodio, cuando Don Cangrejo cree que la señora 'Puff ya está casada, se revela que el Sr. Puff murió a manos de los seres humanos y se convierte en una lámpara. En "La esponja que podia volar http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sponge_Who_Could_Fly", se muestra a la mascota de la señora Puff, que es un caracol . Este caracol es, de hecho, Snellie, el caracol de Calamardo de "LA GRAN CARRERA DE CARACOLES http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Snail_Race". En dicho capítuloo, ella afirmó que ha tenido ese caracol desde que era una niña, añadiendo así más confusión al asunto. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que esto era simplemente un modelos de los personajes reciclado, y el caracool de la señora Puff y Snellie no pretenden sean realmente el mismo personaje. Prisión *La Sra. Puff ha sido arrestada y enviada a la cárcel de Fondo de Bikini muchos veces en la serie, por lo general debido a las acciones de Bob Esponja: *En Hall Monitorhttp://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Hall_Monitor", cuando Bob Esponja casi destruye Fondo de Bikini, fue condenada a la cárcel por al menos 6 meses.thumb *En " Doing Timehttp://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Doing_Time", la Sra. Puff se considera responsable cuando Bob Esponja va en un alboroto por la ciudad durante un examen de conducción desastrosa, y es enviado a prisión por un largo tiempo, posiblemente una pena de cadena perpetua. *En " Nada de viajes gratishttp://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/No_Free_Rides", la Sra. Puff intentos de robo de coches nuevos de Bob Esponja después falsamente lo que pasa, y termina estrellándose contra un vehículo policial. Bob Esponja dice que el director de la dejaría ir temprano si ella da clases gratis de conducción. *En " Ditchin' "fue arrestada por omisión de un jurado. *En el verano de Empleo, fue arrestada por tirar basura. Apariencia thumb Sra. Puff es un pez globo de color canela con aletas rechonchas azul para las extremidades. Ella tiene el pelo amarillo, y lleva una camisa azul con lazos amarillos, un sombrero azul, una falda roja y zapatos rojos. Ella es muy grande, pero no tiene sobrepeso, ya que su tamaño es una característica de su especie. Escuela de botes de la Sra.Puff ''ARTICULO PRINCIPAL:Escuela de botes de la Sra.Puff La Escuela de Náutica cuenta con el edificio principal, un faro, y el curso de conducción. El faro se encuentra en la Escuela Náutica por una razón desconocida. La pista dispone de un aparcamiento para los barcos utilizados en los ensayos. La pista está patrocinado por Shell y medio, una estación de Fondo de Bikini de gas (una parodia de las estaciones de servicio Shell). En algunos episodios, la thumb escuela es una escuela de una sola habitación, sin embargo, en otros, es una academia completa. La escuela cuenta con el corredor del aprendizaje que incluye la fuente de aprendizaje permanente, el fuerte de aprendizaje, y la Escalera de Aprendizaje. Además, el corredor dispone de una vitrina de trofeos. Hay muchos salones de clase y profesores, como la Sra. rodaballo. Sra. aula "Puffs" incluye una pizarra, Buen Consejo de fideos, de Roger Glass Box, la mesa de maestro, estudiante escritorios diez, y el cuarto de suministros. Puff escritorio de la señora está delante de la pizarra. Cuenta con otro estudiante de escritorios algunos, entre ellos un vacío, destartalado escritorio donde los estudiantes se sientan mal. En el fondo de la sala, hay una foto de la mano de tracción de la Escuela Náutica pista y 2 salidas de emergencia. También hay un armario de suministros, que está al lado del salón de clases, por detrás de la pizarra. Las clases suelen comenzar a las 9:00 am 1En Sala de Monitor , los estudiantes van a casa a las 2:05 pm La escuela de navegación tiene un gráfico, que muestra los premios para los estudiantes. Se le llama del Buen Consejo de fideos. Los estudiantes obtienen buenas estrellas de fideos para ciertas cosas, como la asistencia, la caligrafía, el saneamiento básico escritorio, mesa y saneamiento avanzado. Este sistema es bastante inusual para una clase dirigida a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. Dos interrupción en el aula pierde una estrella.1 Al igua thumb l que cualquier otra escuela, esta escuela cuenta con un conjunto de reglas. Esto i ncluye no pelear (resultados en la detención), 1sin tope patadas, 2sin trampas, debe prestar atención, y no insultar a los dibujos del maestro (a pesar de que muchos estudiantes hacen esto de todos modos.)1 Los estudiantes que han asistido a la escuela incluyen Bob Esponja, Patricio Estrella, Calamardo Tentáculos, Lloyd, Sheila, Paco, Bart, Debbie, Horacio, 1pisos el rodaballo, 2Jimmy, Phil, Tina, Enrique Vera, y Clayton. Estos son los conocidos a los estudiantes solamente.3 En " Escuela de Náutica , "Bob Esponja no sólo su prueba 40 veces para el final del episodio. Más tarde, en "la señora Puff, estas despedido", Bob Esponja falló en su prueba de canotaje 1.258.058 veces por este episodio. Esto implica que él ha tomado su prueba más rápidamente que en sus primeros años de la navegación de la escuela. En " Driven to Tears ", Bob Esponja dice que no ha de conducir a prueba su 57 veces. Entonces no es el momento 58. Sra. Puff, dice que su registro en "la señora Puff, estas despedido" fue destruido en el accidente, que es como si nunca hubiera fallado. Esto puede llevar a la conclusión de que Bob Esponja reprobado el examen de 1.258.123 veces en total. A pesar de que la escuela es un barco escuela, hay muchas características de la escuela que lo hacen parecer más como una escuela de gra thumb do medio. Esto incluye tener un monitor de Hall (" Hall Monitor "), con pasillos, los períodos de almuerzo al aire libre, los casos de trofeos, el recreo, armarios, cuadros de la escuela, las campanas de la escuela, visitas de campo (" dilación "), y la junta de fideos bien. Además, Bob Esponja es visto portando una mochila en el episodio de Nuevos Estudiantes estrellas de mar. En el libro, "La confusión de clases," un sustituto temporal se hace cargo de la Sra. Puff. Bob Esponja y un compañero de clase, Horacio, lugares interruptor. Horacio inicialmente pasa a Bob Esponja en la escuela, que le permita manejar, que la señora Puff flabergasts. Al final, la verdad es revelada, y todo vuelve a la normalidad. En Nueva Estudiante Estrella de mar, había veinticuatro estudiantes, el número más grande de la mayoría de los estudiantes. La matrícula de estudiantes número mínimo es de nueve. En " Salón de Monitor , "hubo también más de nueve. Trivia A la señora Puff minifigure Lego aparece en el Lego Bob Esponja la Escuela Náutica de construcción establecidas. Su nombre real es unknown. Se menciona que una vez dejó algún otro pueblo y se cambió el identidad por una razón inexplicable (tal vez un asesinato o con cualquier crimen arriesgarse a ser un fugitivo fuera de control). Su verdadero nombre fue revelado en el juego de la versión PSP (El Vengador Amarillo). Curiosidades *Desde el comienzo de la serie, la Sra. Puff ha tenido su propio historial criminal, lo que explica sus frecuentes arrestos. Algunas ofensas incluyen abandonar el deber de jurado o tirar basura, pero la mayoría es por la conducción imprudente de Bob Esponja y por ser culpado por ello. Un oficial ha dado a entender que los maestros de manejo en Bikini Bottom son responsables de algunos de los crímenes de sus alumnos. *Se ha argumentado que las acciones de la Sra. Puff en "Demolition Doofus" fueron un resultado directo de su deflación. Ella comienza a mostrar síntomas de locura solo después de desinflarse, progresando hacia su ira asesina contra Bob Esponja. Después de recuperar su capacidad de inflarse, recupera su cordura también. *Siempre que choca se infla. * Odia a Bob Esponja * Es el unico pez globo que se ha visto * Es viuda Doblaje En Estados Unidos, la Sra. Puff es doblada por Mary Jo Catlett. En Latinoamerica fue doblada por Isabel Vara en las primeras 9 temporadas, siendo esta su voz más conocida y duradera. Sin embargo en algunos episodios de la tercera temporada es doblada por Citlalli Godoy y en un episodio de la novena temporada es doblada por Ivette Garcia. Actualmente es doblada por Elena Díaz Toledo desde la decima temporada. Apariciones '''Primera Temporada #Boating School #Hall Monitor #Sandy's Rocket #Scaredy Pants #Sleepy Time #Texas (Cameo) #Valentine's Day Segunda Temporada #Patty Hype (Cameo) #Life of Crime (Mencionada) #No Free Rides #Band Geeks #Krusty Love #Procrastination Tercera Temporada #The Bully #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Doing Time #Snowball Effect #Party Pooper Pants #New Student Starfish #The Sponge Who Could Fly #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (Cameo) #Pranks a Lot Cuarta Temporada #SquidBob TentaclePants #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Wishing You Well #Driven to Tears #Best Day Ever Quinta Temporada #Boat Smarts #Picture Day #Pest of the West (Como una antepasada suya) Sexta Temporada #Nautical Novice #Boating School #The Krabby Kronicle #Ditchin' #Pet or Pests #Truth or Square Séptima Temporada #Growth Spout #SpongeBob's Last Stand (Cameo) #A Day Without Tears (solo nombre) #Summer Job #Hide and Then What Happens? Octava Temporada #The Hot Shot #Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Squid (Cameo) #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Demolition Doofus #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #Move It or Lose It #Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada #Patrick-Man! #Bumper to Bumper #Tutor Sauce #What's Eating Patrick? #SpongeBob LongPants #Larry's Gym (Cameo) #Married to Money (Cameo) #Salsa Imbecilicus (Cameo) Décima Temporada #Whirly Brains #Code Yellow #Burst Your Bubble #The Getaway #Feral Friends Undécima Temporada #Spot Returns #Krabby Patty Creature Feature #Teacher's Pests #Sanitation Insanity (Cameo) #Don't Feed the Clowns #Drive Happy #My Leg! (Cameo) #Plankton Paranoia #Appointment TV #Girls' Night Out Duodécima Temporada #The Ballad of Filthy Muck (Cameo) #Plankton's Old Chum (Cameo) #One Trick Sponge #Insecurity Guards (En un cuadro) #SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout #SpongeBob's Bad Habit #The Ghost of Plankton (Cameo) #My Two Krabses #A Cabin in the Kelp ar:مادام نفيخة de:Mrs. Puff en:Mrs. Puff fr:Mme Puff hr:Gospođa Pufnić hu:Puff asszony id:Mrs. Puff it:Signora Puff nl:Mevrouw Puff pl:Pani Puff pt-br:Senhora Puff ru:Миссис Пафф zh-tw:泡芙阿姨 Category:Personajes Category:Personajes principales Category:Familia Puff